Rebellion of Korhal (organization)
This article is about the organization. For the war, see Rebellion of Korhal (conflict). |fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |image= |imgsize= |imgdesc= |type=Korhal independence movement |founding= |constitution= |leader=Senator Angus Mengsk (2478–2489) General Arcturus Mengsk (2489–2491) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Senator Angus Mengsk (2478–2489) General Arcturus Mengsk (2489–2491) Colonel Achton Feld (?–2491) |defacto= |executive=Ruling Council |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy (secretly conspiring against them; 2478–2489) Umojan Protectorate (through alliance; 2478–2491) |strength=*Millions (Early 2491) *~30 (Late 2491) |special_units= |capital=Korhal IV |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=2478 |fragmented=2491 (upon the destruction of Korhal) |reorganized=2491, as the Sons of Korhal |dissolved=2491 |restored= |status=Destroyed, reorganized as the Sons of Korhal (now the Terran Dominion) }} The Rebellion of Korhal was an independence movement based on the former Terran Confederacy colony world of Korhal IV, once known as the jewel of the Confederacy. History Political Movement The roots of the Rebellion were envisaged by Angus Mengsk, scion of the Mengsk Old Family. He attacked the Terran Confederacy and Old Families politically, and couldn't be controlled by the consul of the Korhal Senate, Lennox Craven. Mengsk sought assistance from Umoja in the form of ambassador Ailin Pasteur, to little avail. However, when Pasteur came to visit, a "corporate death squad" tried to murder them. The team was defeated by the Mengsk family and their security team led by Achton Feld. The killers turned out to be Confederate neurally resocialized marines who had been dispatched by Craven.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Umoja supported the hidden rebellion with arms and technology, enabling the rebels to kill hundreds of Confederate troops in explosions and ambushes. The Mengsk Dynasty ensured its corporations were self-sufficient to avoid Confederate pressure, and imported these "spare parts" daily. Mengsk's son, Arcturus, came to know of this but disagreed with his father. While the Confederacy steadily clamped down on Korhal, launching many dawn raids against suspected terrorist cells, watertight security and isolation among the cells ensured that the loss of one rebel cell wouldn't endanger the secrecy of the others. By popular acclaim, Angus Mengsk was entitled to give the Close of Session speech at the Korhal Senate, where he ripped down a Confederate flag, further antagonizing his enemies. As the secret rebellion continued, hundreds of Confederate marines were killed through ambushes and bombs, and the Umojans continued to send military technology to Korhal, even tanks. By the end of the Guild Wars in 2489 the Rebellion had millions of troops and Angus Mengsk declared Korhal independent from the Confederacy. Martial law was declared. This only seemed to agitate the populace even more; the citizens eventually chased the Confederates from the planet.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Confederates eventually withdrew from the planet, and instead sent three assassins to kill Angus Mengsk in the capital, Styrling. His head was never found.Neilson, Micky (December 18, 2000). StarCraft: Uprising. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-7434-1898-0 (eBook). The New Leader Arcturus Mengsk, Angus's son, a former Confederate marine colonel and prospector, was meeting Umojan ambassador Ailin Pasteur for personal reasons when he received news of the murder of Angus Mengsk from Achton Feld. He was outraged by the murders and swore revenge on the Confederacy. Pasteur offered him support, and Pasteur would become a part of the rebellion's Ruling Council. Arcturus Mengsk was put in charge of the rebellion with Pasteur's help. Arcturus Mengsk rallied the militant groups that had followed his father and created an army which struck at various Confederate bases and installations. His tactics included destroying Old Family-owned factories in order to create maximum economic damage, destroying supply route bridges on key planets, hacking into Confederate mainframes and staging mine-worker revolts. Even the rebellion's underground network became increasingly vocal in protest, rendering such a term something of a misnomer. When a Confederate battlecruiser crashed near Umojan territory, well out of the range of Confederate hailing frequencies, Mengsk pressed it into the service of his rebellion with the assistance of the Umojan Protectorate, rivals of the Confederacy. Its captain, Pollock Rimes, and crew also joined the rebellion. By 2491 the Rebellion had built up a huge army on Korhal. The End :Main article: Destruction of Korhal Arcturus Mengsk went to visit Umoja in 2491, gaining new recruits when the Confederates fired a thousand ''Apocalypse''-class nuclear missiles to Korhal, killing millions of people. Following this event, the movement was reduced to only thirty soldiers. Mengsk quickly recruited more from Umoja and renamed the movement the Sons of Korhal. This attack hardened the remaining men and women of Korhal into some of the fiercest warriors in the Koprulu Sector. Due to the nuclear devastation of their homeworld, they have demonstrated complete willingness to use their own nuclear arsenal against any potential enemy.1999-08-13. Firestorm. StarCraft Compendium Map Archives. Accessed 2008-06-21 Membership Leadership *Achton Feld (second-in-command, colonel) *Angus Mengsk (first leader, senator) *Arcturus Mengsk (second leader, general) Other Members *Sela Brock *Pollock Rimes (spy for the Confederacy) References Category: Terran rebel groups